Gran confusion
by yurika12again
Summary: Ryoma se equivoco y le dijo cosas horribles a Sakuno, el volvió para terminar su ultimo año en seigaku y Sakuno aun no logra olvidarlo. Podra perdonar a Ryoma o este seguira siendo igual?
1. Recuerdos

**Hola****!****Bueno ****este es ****mi ****primer ****fic.**

**_THE _****_PRINCE _****_OF _****_TENNIS _****_NO _****_ME _****_PERTENECE, _****_SINO _****_A _****_TAKESHI _****_KONOMI_**

**Capítulo****1**

**RECUERDOS**

**SAKUNO**

06 de Enero

Lo sabía este día tenía que llegar. Hoy regreso a la escuela, mi mayor martirio, donde por supuesto hay cosas positivas y negativas como todo en la vida, lo bueno es que este será mi último año de estudio, pero lo malo es que este año van a estar no solo los típicos compañeros que me odian por la persona en quien me he convertido, sino que también estarán ellos; las dos personas que más dolor y decepción me han causado.

La primera mi "supuesta amiga" Tomoka. Digo supuesta porque en realidad nunca fuimos amigas, al menos yo para ella no lo era. Solo estaba conmigo por interés, sí, el interés que estoy segura aún siente por él, mi otra gran decepción; Ryoma Echizen.

Aun me duele pronunciar su nombre, recordarlo me duele, me hace daño. Él me insulto, me dijo cosas horribles el día que más lo necesitaba.

Al menos eso me sirvió para darme cuenta que los amigos verdaderos son pocos y que nunca puedes confiar excesivamente en NADIE.

Pues bien querido diario te contare lo que paso solo unos meses después que Echizen se fuera.

"Echizen se fue en Noviembre, cuando terminamos el segundo año de la escuela superior, para ese tiempo los dos teníamos doce años, pues él cumplía sus trece el 24 de Diciembre, sí justo para navidad. Recuerdo que no tenía la menor idea de que regalarle, busque entre todas mis cosas y allí la vi, una raqueta que un jugador famoso había autografiado para mí. La raqueta era roja y marcada con una R de Roger. Así que lo decidí, sabía por mi abuela que Roger Federer era el jugador favorito de Echizen por eso, aunque era un poco costoso se la envié para que la recibiera justo en su cumpleaños.

Como no supe si recibió mi regalo o no, le envié una carta por mes, contándole como se encontraba seigaku, los sempais, mi abuela, y hasta le hable del buen señor Aritotsu. Su respuesta no llego sino hasta Noviembre del siguiente año; ese mes recibí por correo las cartas-todas sin abrir- y la raqueta que le había enviado con mucho esfuerzo, pues mi mesada era muy poca y casi toda la gaste en los costosos envíos a Estados Unidos. En aquella caja también encontré una carta escrita por su puño y letra que decía:

Deja ya de escribirme y malgastar tu tiempo. Valoro mucho la tranquilidad que tengo y ya que al parecer tu tiempo no es importante el mío sí lo es. No me gusta que me cuenten cosas que no necesito saber, por eso no abrí ninguna de esas cartas. Aun te falta mucho.

RYOMA ECHIZEN."

A pesar que sus palabras me dolieron y en especial su última frase pues aunque era común oírla de él jamás la había utilizado conmigo, pero eso pensé que era algo normal y decidí dejarlo tranquilo. Me dije a mi misma que si al menos él se había tomado la molestia de escribirme era por algo y que por eso mi cariño por Echizen seguiría intacto."

No le escribí ni lo llame hasta ese día, el 14 de Febrero, cuando ya me encontraba en el cuarto grado de secundaria. Pero no por las razones que te puedes imaginar, sino porque ese día ocurrió algo que cambio mi vida.

Lo siento diario pero se me hace tarde para la escuela y ya que es el primer día prefiero llegar un poco antes.

Espero reviews para saber si la historia gusta


	2. Odioso reencuentro

**Capítulo 2**

**ODIOSO REENCUENTRO**

Mi abuela tuvo una reunión temprano así que yo cocine, aunque casi siempre lo hago, es una de las pocas tareas que hago con mucho gusto. No es que sea floja pero es que la vida es tan cruel a veces que no me dan ganas de hacer nada.

Bueno Sakuno apresúrate o llegaras tarde. Jajaja eso me lo dije a mi misma, vaya costumbre que tengo de hablar sola.

Rayos lo sabía se me hizo tarde, definitivamente este no será un buen día. ¡Ay! por tanto correr ya choque con alguien.

-Hey tu chiquilla tonta ten más cuidado.

Ay no esa voz no puede ser. Bueno Sakuno ya sabias que esto pasaría solo levanta tu rostro y pasa de largo.

- ¿Oye no te vas a disculpar por lo que hiciste? Tiraste mis cosas al suelo.

Rayos si era él, es Alej digo Echizen

-¿Oye que no puedes hablar o qué?

Rayos porque no puedo moverme, claro él está aún más apuesto que nunca, pero no Sakuno recuerda lo que te hizo, no lo olvides, una disculpa no pero bueno si tiraste sus cosas bien las puedes levantar, si eso hare.

-¿Oye pero que te pasa?

.- Listo ten tus cosas Echizen, y con tu permiso, es el primer día y no quiero llegar tarde, adiós.

No sé cómo salí de esa, de lejos aún escucho su voz refunfuñando, que fue lo que dijo, ah sí, que de donde lo conozco. No sé porque aún me entristece pero si dijo eso es porque ni siquiera me recuerda. Echizen eres de lo peor.

Suerte que el maestro aun no llega, ya llegaron todos mis compañeros y solo hay dos asientos libres, es una pena que aun sean dobles los puestos, suerte que nadie se sienta junto a mí. Ojala a Echizen y a Tomoka les asignen otro grupo ya bastante soportar a todos los sangrones de este.

.- Good morning alumnos- la primera clase del día es ingles, gracias a Dios ya mejore notablemente en este idioma, de lo contrario reprobaría como antes.- Bueno sé que es el primer día pero no aguantare ningún desorden de su parte. Hoy tenemos un alumno nuevo, algunos de ustedes ya lo conocen, pasa muchacho y preséntate.

- Soy Ryoma Echizen tengo 16 años y volví a este Instituto luego de 4 años de vivir en Estados Unidos.

¡Echizen!, todos gritan y aplauden, si por las chicas fuera ya estarían sobre el haciendo quien sabe que cosas. Maestro cállelos por favor.

- Bueno ya basta, silencio jóvenes,- dice el profesor- lo que le quieran preguntar al joven Echizen será después, por ahora como solo quedan dos puestos desocupados y este año la exigencia es que se sienten un hombre con una mujer, siéntese en aquella silla junto a la señorita…

.-Ya se en que puesto no hace falta que me diga- que arrogante eres Echizen, ay no un momento el asiento libre es, no porque a mí.


	3. Castigo

**Capítulo 3**

**CASTIGO**

**RYOMA**

Estos chicos y chicas son realmente escandalosos aunque no veo a la gritona de siempre, que suerte. Aunque hay una o dos realmente bonitas con las que me puedo divertir. Todos piensan que el tenis sigue siendo lo único importante, pero que tontos ya crecí, y las hormonas que herede salieron a flote hace mucho.

No me gusta eso de compartir el puesto y menos con una chica, por lo general aunque sean bonitas, son demasiado huecas y escandalosas para mí. Siempre quieren hablarme y hacer de todo para complacerme, pero al ignorarlas se dan por vencidas. Mi compañera es, no recuerdo su nombre aunque se me hace bastante conocida. Ah si ya recuerdo es la chica con la que choque hace un rato, mira qué casualidad, aunque si debo decirlo es bastante grosera, no se disculpo conmigo solo levanto mis cosas y se fue. Aunque me llamó por mi apellido y eso es muy extraño, claro que también lo es el hecho de que ella se me haga conocida, pero no recuerdo bien de dónde. Aunque dejare de perder mí tiempo, lo mejor será dormir, y esperar a que me hable, como todas lo hacen.

**SAKUNO**

Vaya ha sido bastante fácil ignorar a Echizen. Ese encuentro de hace un rato en verdad me sirvió. Lo malo es que comprobé que aun siento algo por él, no sé qué es, pero ojala no sea ni un poco de cariño. Parece que no ha cambiado mucho, ya se quedó dormido otra vez, como me alegra estar junto a la ventana, ver a través de ella y crear un mundo en el que los demás no entran es lo único gratificante.

¿Qué es ese murmullo?

- ¡Ryusaki, Echizen!- nos llama el maestro- ya me canse de su actitud los dos están castigados. Y como les gusta tanto dormir en mi clase.

-Pero maestro no estaba durmiendo.- Dije yo

-Señorita- dice el profesor- no hay diferencia para mí entre dormir con los ojos cerrados como lo hace el joven Echizen, o abstraerse con los ojos abiertos como lo hace usted. Y los dos me esperaran al final de la clase para que sepan cual será el castigo que deberán realizar.

Pero sí que soy de malas, al menos no dijo que el trabajo deberíamos hacerlo juntos, ojala no se le ocurra esa posibilidad.

Por fin termino la clase, ya es hora de esperar al maestro, bueno era de imaginarse que Echizen también se quedara.

-Bueno jóvenes este año no tolerare que se comporten de esa forma, señorita los años anteriores lo deje pasar, porque mejoro notablemente, pero si desea aprobar este curso tendrá que prestar más atención y lo mismo va para usted Echizen si no se comporta ni sueñe en formar parte de los titulares del equipo de tenis para este año.

-Sí, si como diga- soltó Echizen- Y ¿en qué consiste el trabajo?

- Bueno los dos tendrán que hacer JUNTOS un trabajo de la historia del tenis, ya que les gusta tanto. Por supuesto deberá ser en Ingles, y si no lo entregan el próximo lunes desde ya los reprobare.

- Echizen- digo yo- si te parece yo hare el trabajo así que por favor el viernes trae toda la información que encuentres y conozcas de la historia del tenis.

Reviews

AkimaSusume gracias por comentarme y me causo mucha gracia tu risa malévola… espero te guste este capítulo, todavía no hago sufrir a Ryoma pero ya pagara todo lo que ha hecho.

Selene-Moonlight claro que Ryoma sufrirá y no solo el sino todos los que le han hecho daño a Saku son unos malvados con ella.


	4. Eternos enemigos

**Capítulo 4**

**ETERNOS ENEMIGOS**

**RYOMA**

Sí- le dije, pero quien se cree para decirme lo que tengo que hacer, aunque viéndolo por el lado amable, no tengo que hacer casi nada la información ya la tengo solo es copiarla y listo. Lo mejor será sentarme, no quiero que me empiecen a hablar.

Bueno pero que piensa el maestro que aún no llega. No es que me interese la clase pero estos compañeros son muy escandalosos, y así ni yo puedo dormir.

-Se habían tardado- eso dijo mi compañera de asiento. Había estado tan callada que me tomo por sorpresa y no entendí lo que dijo, tampoco es que me importe.

- Hola Echizen- arqueé una ceja, a modo de interrogación.

- Soy Hao, probablemente no me conozcas pero seguro recuerdas a mi hermana, Tomoka.

- No se dé quien hablas- dije

- Era de suponerse- dijo el tal Hao- pero según me dijo ella misma, era la presidenta de tu club de fans, siempre andaba con dos coletas, aunque era bastante escandalosa.- fruncí el ceño, ya sabía de quien hablaba, él continuo- por tu expresión imagino que ya la recordaste. Pero en fin mi hermana llega mañana. También juego tenis así que no te la dejare tan fácil.- como si me importara pensé yo, quienes juegan bien lo demuestran no lo dicen, bocón.

- Hola Ryoma- me saludo una de las chicas atractivas del salón- soy Shioin, también soy tenista y espero que seamos buenos amigos- o algo mas pensé yo, al ver su bien marcado cuerpo. -Ah y por cierto- continuo ella- te haría bien no juntarte con la loca de la escuela- me señalo a la chica sentada junto a mí-, mira la tonta de Ryusaki es como decirlo,- se quedó pensando y Hao tomo la palabra.

.- Ella esta de verdad loca, mírala, lo único que hace es mirar por la ventana, ya viste que hasta los profesores se han dado cuenta de lo retraída y torpe que es. Es una chica en la que no se puede confiar, nunca esta con nadie, en los descansos siempre desaparece.

- Sí- continuo Shioin- se cree mejor que los demás, sabrá Dios que hace en sus ratos libres, ni siquiera ahorita que estamos hablando de ella reacciona, si será loca, cualquiera en sano juicio se defendería, además nunca vemos a sus padres seguro son iguales de tontos y retraídos que ella, deben ser tan malos padres o ella les importa tan poco que ni siquiera la educaron para que salude o se defienda.

- La verdad que no me importa lo que dicen de ella o sus padres, si son así o no lo son es su problema. No voy a perder mi tiempo en cosas innecesarias, no la conozco a ella ni a sus padres.- solté yo con plena indiferencia.

- ¡Vaya! Eso sí que es raro- otra vez Hao interrumpiendo.- según mi hermana ella siempre te seguía y te acompañaba a todas partes, por eso pensé que la recordarías, pero veo que no, seguro te cansaste tanto de ella que la mandaste a volar y como es una perdedora se rindió a la primera.

-Ryoma de verdad paso eso me hubiera gustado ver su cara seguro lloro tanto, que corrió de una a cubrirse con su tonta mamita.- después de decir esto Shioin soltó sonora carcajada, casi acaba con mis oídos.

- Ya les dije que no la recuerdo- dije yo- su apellido me suena, pero seguro sus padres no son nada importante o al menos no en el tenis, de lo contario los recordaría.- después que esas palabras salieron de mi boca sentí algo extraño y supe que no debí decirlas, me estaba dejando llevar de esos dos.

- ¡Basta ya!- dijo la pelirroja- si quieren burlarse de mí está bien pero con mis padres no se metan, ustedes no saben nada de la vida, solo se dedican a sus jueguitos tontos y a demostrar quién es el más fuerte o la más bonita, pero eso no lo es todo en la vida. Hay cosas más importantes y algún día se darán cuenta.-vaya! pensé yo esa chica tiene carácter, y aunque la conversación ya me estaba aburriendo, ella tenía razón en algo lo importante no es lo que digan de ti y supongo que también es admirable que defienda a sus padres. Yo no haría eso, al menos no por ese viejo verde. Al fin llego el maestro, Shioin y Hao fueron a sentarse, ya puedo dormir tranquilo. Pensé que la pelirroja me diría algo pero no lo hizo simplemente me miro aunque no sabría definir su mirada era una mezcla de tristeza y decepción, las cuales no tendría por qué sentir, yo ni la conozco.

-Echizen, Echizen- y ahora quien me molesta, tan tranquilo que estaba, ahora que veo no hay casi nadie en el salón. Pero claro tenía que ser ese chico torpe, como es que se llama, ah sí Horio- hasta que despiertas- umhhh?- ven chicos les dije que no había cambiado en nada- dijo el refiriéndose a los otros dos que lo acompañaban.

-Sí, quién lo diría es la primera vez que Horio tiene razón - dijo el otro chico- y por cierto Ryoma; ¿te gustaría almorzar con nosotros? - cielos ahora recuerdo que no traje ni almuerzo, ni dinero para comprar, las costumbres en Estados Unidos son otras.

- Echizen- dijo el castaño-, por tu cara apuesto a que no has traído nada de comer- y acaso te importa me pregunte- pero no importa puedes comer este almuerzo, alguien lo dejo para ti. Dijo que podíamos comerlo solo si tu lo rechazabas, aunque para serte franco no creo que nadie sea capaz de regalar el almuerzo que hizo ella, si es…. – bla bla bla, este chico sí que habla.

- Horio ya cállate- grito como se llama, a si Katsuo- mira Ryoma ni cuidado te está poniendo, pero sabes Ryoma,- arquee una ceja- ese almuerzo debe estar delicioso y puedes comerlo con nosotros, porque aunque quieras ocupar la azotea para dormir, dudo mucho que este desocupada, desde hace ya varios años alguien almuerza allí.

Con el hambre que tengo lo mejor es aceptar ese almuerzo, que ni idea quien lo preparo, bueno tampoco es que importe. Cogí mi almuerzo antes de que Horio lo mande a volar de tanta pantomima que hace. Rara vez siento curiosidad pero sí que es extraño que alguien ocupe la azotea cuando antes solo yo iba, bueno después sabré quien es, por el momento me alejare de estos locos.

-Ryoma, Ryoma- y ahora quien me llama, bueno no importa continuare buscando un

-Ryoma, Ryoma, hasta que te alcanzo-ah era Shioin- te quería preguntar si te gustaría almorzar conmigo- aunque es un poco molesta, lo cierto es que es muy bonita, así que empieza la cacería….. De acuerdo- le respondí.

**Reviews**

AkimaSusume gracias por comentarme y me haces reir con tu risa. Espero te guste este capi y me sigas comentando.

Espero sus reviews y por cierto le puse un hermano a Tomoka que es tan o mas malo que ella. Los gemelos de los que siempre hablan en el anime después los nombrare.


	5. La sorpresa

**Capítulo 5**

**LA SORPRESA**

**SAKUNO**

Pensé que este día nunca acabaría, hasta que al fin estoy en casa. Afortunadamente después de aquella conversación que tuve con esos uy ni se cómo llamarlos, pero debo controlarme, soy la nueva Sakuno Ryusaki que aprendió a esconder sus sentimientos. La verdad me costó mucho trabajo no decirles unas cuantas cosas después de ver como hablaban de mis padres, pero fue lo mejor, ellos no tienen derecho a saberlo. Aunque me dio una profunda tristeza oírlos hablar de esa manera, sobre todo a él, detesto que aún me duelan sus palabras. Sí, ya sabía que no se acordaría de mi pero que haya dicho eso de mis padres, quien se cree. Y yo todavía de tonta que le doy el almuerzo que tanto me esforcé en preparar, claro que era para mi abuela, pero su reunión se extendió y no pudo ir a la escuela, por eso decidí pedirle a Horio que se lo diera, imagino que ignora quien lo hizo, prefiere andar tras las faldas de Shioin, como todos, y él se cree muy especial. Yo que pensé que no había cambiado pero después de hoy me di cuenta que ahora no solo le importa el tenis sino una chica que pueda perseguir y que le satisfaga las cosas que como todo hombre desea. Pero debo darles gracias si antes aún quedaba algún recuerdo bueno de Echizen, a partir de ahora los borrare uno a uno, con sus malas acciones que estoy segura continuaran. Y más sabiendo que mañana llega ella, ella que aun desde lejos siempre ha tratado de hacerme la vida imposible, y mira que su hermano ha cumplido bien la misión.

Querido diario sé que aún no te cuento lo que paso el 14 de Febrero, prometo hacerlo después por el momento solo quiero descansar y esperar a cenar con mi abuela.

**07 de Enero**

Bueno hoy empieza un nuevo día, me gustaría pensar que va a ser mejor pero sabiendo que hoy regresa Tomoka sé que no lo será, aun no entiendo porque me odia tanto, si claramente yo nunca le robe la atención que tanto quería de su adorado príncipe. En fin, eso no importa.

Hoy a quien se le hizo tarde es a la abuela, afortunadamente soy yo quien cocina, sino nunca podríamos llevar almuerzo. Bueno yo aun estoy a tiempo, porque la abuela siempre me lleva claro ayer por su cita no alcanzo.

- Sakuno- me llama mi abuela- lo siento pero hoy tampoco puedo llevarte a la escuela, debo recoger a alguien antes, y si no lo hago estoy segura que se enojara, aunque es una sorpresa para ti.

- ¿Qué?- grite yo- pero abuela me lo hubieras dicho antes ya se me hizo tarde entonces,- cogí mi maleta, los almuerzos y salí corriendo.- adiós abuela. No me quedó tiempo ni de preguntarle cual sería esa sorpresa.

Por fin llegue a la escuela, creí que no lo lograría, menos mal el profesor aun no llega, pero que flojera ya están todos los chicos en sus asientos perdón no todos, Shioin como raro encima de Echizen y está por supuesto en mi puesto, pero bueno lo mejor es seguir como estos años, indiferencia total, - Quítate estorbo.- me equivoque no estaban todos y justo tenía que ser ella, ahora todos nos están mirando.- claro pero si tenias que ser tu mi tonta amiga pelirroja, y dime como te trata la vida.- dijo Tomoka mirando a su hermano, tonta ella para que lo pregunta si ya sabe todo lo que hace su hermano, me doy media vuelta y trató de irme a sentar pero ella me lo impide.- pero responde o que hasta muda te volviste?.- no soy muda pero no tengo que responder a palabras absurdas, pensé yo.

-Bueno señoritas aunque su plática este muy entretenida las clases ya deben empezar- que alivio llego el maestro no quería discutir.

-Tan suertuda como siempre, claro que desde ahora no será así. De mi cuenta corre que no sea así - susurro Tomoka a mi oído.

-Bueno señoritas a sus lugares y usted también señorita Shioin, aunque sea su ultimo año no tolerare indisciplina.

-Nos vemos en el almuerzo cariño.- Shioin no cambia a todos sus novios los ha llamado igual. Y lo peor es que aun me duele ver a Echizen con ella, detesto sentir esto.

Cielos ya sonó el timbre del almuerzo buscare a mi abuela en la sala de profesores, además es mejor no estar cerca de Tomoka, claro que conociéndola debe estar averiguando todo de Echizen y su querida novia.

Oh Sakuno si buscas a tu abuela, llamó y dijo que la disculparas pero que no alcanzaría a llegar, pero que por favor la esperes a la salida que te tiene una sorpresa.- Gracias- le dije al maestro que me dio la razón, quien sabe que sorpresa será espero sea algo bueno.

¡Sakuno, Sakuno, Sakuno!- no porque él, Hao seguro viene a molestarme como ha hecho todos estos años, aunque no me gusta huir, será lo mejor, además a donde voy nunca logra encontrarme, solo tres personas saben que almuerzo allí y aunque dejaron de ser mis amigos también, lo bueno es que nunca se lo han dicho a nadie.

Por fin, la azotea es un lugar realmente tranquilo, y pensar que decidí venir aquí porque a Echizen le gustaba mucho. Al comienzo solo era mi forma de recordarlo, pero después se convirtió en mi mejor escondite, Hao siempre me ha buscado para molestarme, él junto a Shioin siempre me han lastimado no solo con sus palabras sino también físicamente, aún tengo algunas cicatrices que difícilmente se borraran, afortunadamente mi abuela jamás se dio cuenta de ello, logre esconder muy bien no solo mis sentimientos sino también los golpes que lograban darme cuando nadie los veía, claro que Hao no me tocaba supongo que un poco de decencia le queda pero Shioin y sus amigas lo hacían mientras el vigilaba.

Las clases transcurrieron rápido y sin ningún otro percance, ahora será esperar a la abuela para al fin saber cuál es esa sorpresa de la que tanto habla.

-Sakuno- al fin llego mi abuela- te tengo una gran sorpresa que estoy segura te alegrará muchísimo.

No puedo creerlo sí es una gran sorpresa, es es es él, mi mejor y podría decir único amigo, quien me ha apoyado mucho estos últimos años y sobre todo cuando más lo necesite. Él es el único que realmente me conoce y sabe todo lo que he pasado. Corro a abrazarlo y él me responde como lo esperaba, sé que no le gustan mucho estas demostraciones de afecto pero también sé que a él, a Tesuka, viniendo de mí no le importa lo fuerte que lo abrace, nada podría arruinar este magnifico momento.

**Reviews**

**Hola perdón por demorarme un poco pero he estado ocupada. Espero que este capi sea de su agrado y porfa dejen sus reviews.**


	6. El reto

**CAPITULO 6 **

**EL RETO**

-Bueno chicos los dejo para que hablen más tranquilos, de todas formas van para el mismo lugar, ya que te quedaras en nuestra casa.- dicho esto mi abuela entra a la escuela.

-Sí entrenadora no se preocupe- responde él y luego centra su atención en mí.

- Hola pequeña- me dice- te extrañe mucho, como la has pasado.

- Y yo e- trato de articular palabras pero la emoción no me lo permite

- Bueno no te preocupes supongo que estas tan feliz de verme como yo a ti.- me dice él, pero algo o mejor dicho alguien lo interrumpe. Y yo que pensé que nada podría arruinar este momento.

- Hola Tesuka, tiempo sin verte- tenía que ser Echizen, a veces olvido que fueron compañeros de equipo, y lo peor es que viene con ella, con Shioin.- Creí que aun estabas en Alemania.- Si hubiera leído mis cartas sabría que el volvió hace mucho y que solo estaba pasando sus vacaciones allá.

- Hola Echizen- le dice mi amigo con la seriedad que lo caracteriza y hasta con bastante enojo, claro él sabe bien todo lo que he pasado por su culpa.- Y no vivo en Alemania, estuve allí estos últimos dos meses pero solo de vacaciones.

- ¿Quién es él?- pregunta Shioin, como la odio, hablando y mirando de esa forma parece que le coqueteara también a Tesuka.

- Él es Tesuka- responde Echizen- el capitán del equipo de tenis cuando entre a Seigaku hace años.

- Vaya entonces debe ser muy bueno en el tenis, yo también soy capitana y me encanta el tenis ojala algún día podamos jugar juntos, soy la que mejor juega aquí, no es verdad mi amor- dice Shioin mirando a Echizen.

- Supongo- es su única respuesta.

- Pues dudo mucho que podamos jugar alguna vez- dice Tesuka mirándome- pero supongo que podrías jugar contra Sakuno- QUE? Grito para mis adentros, lo miro como diciéndole, estás loco.

- No creo que sea buena idea- responde Shioin, hasta que estamos de acuerdo en algo- mira seguro no la conoces bien, pero ella a duras penas llega a ser recoge bolas en el equipo de tenis femenil, es muy descoordinada y le falta fuerza, empeño, dedicación, estilo, mejor dicho ni aunque tú o mi querido Ryoma le enseñaran ella mejoraría un poco. He oído que sus padres son buenos jugando, pero ella no heredo ese talento, si es que de verdad ellos tienen talento, porque con una hija así cualquiera dudaría de la capacidad de sus padres.

- Ya te lo había dicho antes Shioin, puedes decir lo que quieras de mí pero con mis padres no te metas y si tan mal piensas que juego entonces no te importara que juguemos la una contra la otra.

- Por supuesto que no me importa- me responde ella- jamás le tendría miedo a una niña tonta como tú, solo pon las condiciones para que después no digas que estabas en desventaja.

- Bueno- dice Tesuka- entonces porque no juegan dentro de dos meses aquí en Seigaku. Echizen y yo seremos los árbitros del partido.

- Por mi está bien- respondimos al tiempo

- Bueno ya que decidieron su partido será mejor que nos vayamos Shioin, tenemos cosas importantes que hacer- dice Echizen, mirándola seductoramente. Cosas, querrá decir cochinadas.

Después de ese horrible encuentro Tesuka y yo emprendimos nuestro camino a casa, hablamos de todo, su viaje, su vida, su novia, quien es mi única amiga, también de mí y como me he sentido, en fin como se dice comúnmente adelantamos cuaderno, y pues aquí estoy querido diario contándote todo lo que paso este día. Claro que tenemos un asunto pendiente pero con la emoción que tengo lo dejare para otro día.

**10 de Enero**

**RYOMA**

Vaya que semana más dura, aunque Shioin es hermosa y me divierto mucho con ella, bueno más bien con su cuerpo, la verdad es que es bastante molesta, se la pasa presumiendo cosas sin sentido y estos días no ha dejado hablar de su dichoso partido y eso que será hasta dentro de dos meses. Ay que flojera hay esta otra vez.

.- Hola amor- me dice Shioin- como has estado, te extrañe mucho,- si apenas ayer estuvimos juntos mira que es bastante intensa.

.- Señorita Shioin – le dice el maestro- le he dicho muchas veces que procure permanecer sentada cuando el timbre allá sonado- como si a ella le importara pienso yo- bueno jóvenes hoy les tengo preparado un examen sorpresa, será en parejas, así que saquen una hoja, y para que no se hagan ilusiones yo asignare a las parejas.- oigo como todos los estudiantes gritan, seguro no están preparados, incluso dudo que Shioin sepa algo, la verdad es que es bastante tonta, bueno no todos gritan, como siempre mi compañera de asiento se queda callada, es bastante cómodo estar junto a alguien así- bueno y la ultima pareja serán ustedes dos joven Echizen y señorita Ryusaki.

.-Por el examen no te preocupes-me dice mi compañera-, no eres el único que conoce bien el idioma, así que yo lo resolveré.- Vaya nunca nadie me había hablado así, parece que en verdad me odiara y no entiendo sus motivos, tampoco es que yo la haya tratado tan mal, quien siempre lo hace es Shioin. Bueno pero como nunca confió en nadie será mejor observar que lo haga bien.

.-Deja de observar de esa forma por favor,- me dice ella- es realmente molesto y si no confías en mis capacidades no te preocupes que dejare que leas el examen antes de entregárselo al maestro.

.-Tienes razón no confió en ti,-le respondo- creo que nadie lo hace, después de todo eres como te dicen umhhh así la LOCA de Seigaku.- pensé que me respondería algo o me gritaría, pero no dijo nada, me miro no se como decirlo, pero me hizo sentir un poco mal, y digo solo un poco, porque no es que me importe ni ella ni nadie.

Bueno el día acabo, y comienza el fin de semana y ya que Shioin se ira con sus padres de viaje podre estar tranquilo y jugando tennis con mi viejo. Aunque es extraño, siento que debía hacer algo hoy pero no recuerdo que, ni modos imagino que no era nada importante.

**Reviews**

**Hola a todos se que me demore mucho con este nuevo capitulo y que además esta cortico pero es que le había perdido el interés a la historia, voy a intentar publicar el otro capi la próxima semana, espero les guste y dejen sus reviews.**

** .chan: gracias por tu comentario, eso me animo a continuar con la historia, por eso te dedico este capi y espero te guste .**


	7. Fin de semana

**CAPITULO 7**

**FIN DE SEMANA**

**SAKUNO**

De nuevo en casa y lo peor de nuevo pensando en Ryo en Echizen, pero es que de verdad, que se cree ese imbécil, primero subestima mis capacidades en el examen y hoy no cumplió con lo que habíamos dicho. Para hoy debía entregarme el material de la historia del tennis para el trabajo. Si sé que no es difícil pero que se cree un compromiso es un compromiso, supongo que hasta en eso cambio, antes su palabra tenia algo de valor ahora veo que nada en él es real, ni sincero. Sera ponerme hacer el trabajo para terminar lo mas temprano posible.

**11 DE ENERO**

Hoy voy a salir con Tesuka y su novia, sé que normalmente en estos casos uno saldría sobrando, pero la verdad es ellos son mis mejores y únicos amigos, con ellos no me sentiría mal en ningún caso, ahora que lo recuerdo diario no te he dicho quien es la novia de Tesuka verdad?, pues bien te llevaras una gran sorpresa.

La novia de Tesuka es nada mas y nada menos que Nanako, la prima de Echizen, sé que es irónico, ellos son tan diferentes, Nanako es tan tierna, dulce y comprensiva, en el momento que mas necesitaba a alguien ella al igual que Tesuka estuvieron hay para mi.

Querido diario estos últimos años he descuidado un poco mi apariencia física, no me siento orgullosa por ello, pero las únicas veces que he sentido necesidad de arreglarme es cuando me voy a ver con mis pocos amigos, como hoy. No sé que ponerme, lo único que si se es que mi cabello lo voy a dejar suelto, en la escuela trato de tenerlo cogido para evitar aun mas problemas, pero Nanako y mi abuela dicen que me veo bien con el pelo suelto.

Después de mucho pensarlo, voy a ir con una falda corta,- regalo de mi abuela-, una camiseta ajustada al cuerpo y unos cómodos tennis. No es el mejor atuendo pero a donde vamos a ir creo va a estar bien, además como ya sabes desde hace tiempo dejo de preocuparme lo que los demás piensen de mi, desde que me sienta bien conmigo misma, lo demás no importa. y mejor me doy prisa por salir, o Tesuka se va a enojar conmigo, antes de irse me recomendó que no me tardara en salir, mientras él iba a recoger a Nanako.

-Hola Saku, por aquí- escucho como me llaman son Nanako y Tesuka.

-Hola lamento la tardanza,-digo esto un poco sonrojada y rascándome la cabeza.

-No importa- dice Tesuka,- ya sabemos como eres.- Si no lo conociera diría que se enojo conmigo, pero la verdad creo que estaba preocupado.

-Saku te ves muy hermosa, me alegra que te dejes el cabello suelto.- Nanako como siempre tan detallista.

- Bueno señoritas,- dice Tesuka,- estamos en una feria y si se van a poner a hablar en plena calle, no vamos a alcanzar a ver nada.- Nanako y yo nos sonrojamos, cuando nos encontramos se nos pasa el tiempo hablando, y no nos damos cuenta de nada.

- Si no les importa yo quisiera primero ir a la fuente de los deseos. Esta feria es muy conocida por esa fuente- dice Nanako.

- Wow, pero que hermosa fuente, de razón es tan famosa, miren todo lo que tiene y cuanta gente hay,- quede asombrada con la fuente, es en verdad maravillosa, todo su exterior es en piedra, no es tan honda, por lo cual se alcanzan a ver muchas monedas, esta adornada con luces, y en todo el centro tiene un ángel en mármol, creo que así los deseos de verdad son bendecidos. Nanako se acercó a pedir un deseo, Tesuka y yo nos quedamos atrás, la verdad es que a ninguno de los dos nos gusta esto, a él porque no cree en que los deseos se cumplan por si solos, y yo porque aunque he pedido siempre el mismo deseo, en cada cumpleaños y navidad, pero los imposibles no se pueden cumplir, por mas que uno quiera.

Ya he llegado de nuevo a casa querido diario, la verdad fue un día maravilloso. Tesuka y Nanako son tan divertidos, hacen una pareja perfecta, y se ve que se quieren tanto, ojala todo les siga saliendo tan bien como hasta ahora. Antes de venir a casa Tesuka y Yo dejamos a Nanako en la suya, ella aun vive en la casa de sus tíos, así que espero que Echizen no me haya visto, sé que a él no le importa pero la verdad es que no me gustaría encontrármelo un fin de semana ya es bastante duro verlo en la escuela.

**RYOMA**

Hoy me la pase jugando todo el día tennis con el viejo, aunque me cueste admitirlo es muy divertido, es el mejor oponente que he tenido, bueno el y Tesuka.

Mama y Nanako salieron desde muy temprano, Nanako como siempre dejo listo el desayuno, ella siempre prepara lo que a mi me gusta, aunque no se porque la he notado un poco distante, tal vez sea a causa de su novio, cuando hablaba con ella, jamás me conto que tuviera un novio, ojala sea bueno ella de verdad se merece lo mejor.

Bueno me siento muy cansado lo mejor será que me vaya a dormir, antes que mi madre…..

-Ryoma- rayos muy tarde- ven aquí por favor- odio que me manden a comprar cosas, y estoy seguro que para eso me quiere mi madre, si mi padre no fuera tan flojo seguro que lo mandarían a él.

-umh?- Le pregunto a mama en mi propio lenguaje.

Ryoma- lo dice pasándome una lista de cosas- por favor trae estas cosas para preparar la cena y en lo posible no tardes.- lo sabia, no soy adivino pero conozco muy bien a mi mama.

Al fin tengo todo lo que me pidió, aunque no entiendo, todo lo que traigo no parece comida para cuatro personas sino para veinte, ni que hubiera una fiesta hoy. De lejos alcanzo a ver a Nanako con dos personas mas, parece que se están despidiendo, uno de ellos debe ser el novio, se están dando un beso y no alcanzo a verles el rostro, y la otra es una chica, y que chica Dios mio, tiene un cuerpo, no es nada particular su ropa, pero esa falda y esa camisa le sientan perfectamente, quiero conocerla, quien será, jamás había sentido esta necesidad de conocer a alguien por mas hermosa que sea, pero ella, ella se ve, se ve especialmente bella, y aun no le veo el rostro, su cabello suelto se ve tan suave, debe sentirse muy bien pasar los dedos en el, mejor me doy prisa para verla. Rayos pero que lento, ya se fueron y no la pude terminar de ver, aun es muy pronto para preguntarle a Nanako por ella, pero la tengo que conocer, ella tiene que ser mía como sea.


	8. Fin de semana parte 2

**CAPITULO 8**

**FIN DE SEMANA**

**PARTE 2**

**12 DE ENERO**

**SAKUNO**

Estoy tan feliz querido diario ayer la pase súper bien con mis mejores y únicos amigos, fue un día grandioso y estoy segura que hoy también lo será. Hoy voy a ir a entrenar con alguien que quiero mucho, es uno de los mejores tenistas y gracias a él y a Tesuka he mejorado notablemente en el tennis, aunque esto no lo saben en la escuela, será una sorpresa para todos y en especial para la bruja de Shioin.

Hoy voy a desayunar sola, mi abuela se tuvo que ir temprano, al parecer hoy empezaban las pruebas para los titulares, aunque algunos como Echizen ya tienen su puesto fijo, de hecho aunque ni mi abuela ni Tesuka quisieran él se convertirá en el capitán del equipo, y todo gracias a que el director piensa que no hay nadie mejor que él. Mi abuela también me dijo que Echizen no ira hoy a las pruebas de hoy, espero no encontrármelo en las canchas callejeras, estas son el mejor lugar para practicar y a mi entrenador le fascinan. Oh no! esta sonando el timbre, aunque mi entrenador suele ser muy flojo cuando tenemos práctica es muy puntual, debo irme ya, en la noche te diré como fue mi día.

-Vaya, vaya señorita- dice mi entrenador- pensé que tendría que esperarte media hora como siempre.- ups golpe bajo, jejeje aún no pierdo la costumbre de llegar tarde y mucho menos de perderme, pero que se le puede hacer no se puede cambiar todo.

- Que exagerado entrenador- digo yo- sé que a veces me retraso pero a los partidos nunca llego tarde.

- Hay pequeña te he dicho muchas veces que me llames por mi nombre o por lo menos dime tío, no entiendo porque unas veces lo haces y otras no.

- Jeje, lo lamento, es solo que cuando vamos a practicar prefiero hacerlo con toda la seriedad del caso.

- Bueno está bien por esta vez lo dejo pasar, además ya vamos tarde.

- Wow entrenador, de verdad extrañaba estas prácticas, ya llevamos más de 2 meses sin practicar.- Digo yo, agotada y con la respiración entrecortada, después de 3 horas de duro entrenamiento. El realmente logra dejarme sin aire, sus prácticas cada vez son más duras.

- Vaya Sakuno, has perdido un poco de condición física, creo que vamos a tener que intensificar los entrenamientos, aunque debo ver la forma de escaparme de mi hijo, quien diría que de la noche a la mañana se preocuparía por su padre. Parece que ha madurado un poco y …

- Y yo…, lo lamento tío pero será que en lo posible podemos no hablar de su hijo. Prefiero continuar con el entrenamiento, y por el tiempo no se preocupe se bien que podre arreglármelas.

- Si tienes razón lo lamento, pero quién diría que cambiarias tanto, antes eras tan tímida y callada, el tennis te ha dado mucha seguridad, aunque tus tontos compañeros no lo noten, nosotros que te conocemos bien sabemos quién eres en realidad y lo fuerte que eres. Y dime esos compañeros tuyos te siguen maltratando?

- Y y yo- rayos otra vez empecé a tartamudear, pero es que no puedo evitarlo a el nunca puedo mentirle, aunque no me gusta que se preocupe.- La verdad es que eso no ha cambiado mucho, ellos siguen con los malos comentarios y ahora que llego Tomoka es un poco más difícil evadirlos, Shioin ha dejado solo un poco de estar pendiente de mí, pero los demás no, lo único bueno es que aún no descubren donde me escondo.

- Pequeña no puedes permitir que te vuelvan a hacer daño, yo no lo voy a permitir, no este año, ya soporte bastante todas las veces que mi sobrina te curo esas heridas, y si no dije nada fue solo porque prometí no hacerlo para no preocupar a tu abuela, pero ya no más.- Mi tío generalmente es muy sonriente y bromista, son pocas la veces que lo veo serio, como en esta ocasión. Cuando recuerdo la primera vez que me vio herida después de una práctica en el colegio, se enojó tanto que no sabía cómo calmarlo, lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarlo y casi implorarle que no dijera nada, por aquellos días mi abuela estaba muy enferma y si se enteraba se podía poner peor, afortunadamente logre que me lo prometiera, de lo contrario a estas alturas ya sabría toda la ciudad.

- No te preocupes tío- le digo yo, con una ternura y un agradecimiento que no puedo ocultar- este año será diferente, no se si pueda ocultar sus golpes, pero al menos se que no dejare que hagan y digan lo que quieran, este año les demostrare quien soy, en especial a Tomoka y a Shioin.

Uff por fin voy llegando a casa, el entrenamiento se alargó un poco más, aunque bueno mi tío me invito a almorzar, de verdad me divertí mucho hoy y reímos bastante, él es tan gracioso. No pudo traerme a casa, y todo porque su hijo lo llamo para que se encontraran y le dijo que si no lo hacía acabaría con su preciada colección.

Como lo pensé hoy ha sido un gran día solo me faltan unas cuadras para llegar a descansar, suerte que hable con mi abuela y me dijo que llegaría tarde y traería algo de cenar, no tengo que preparar nada solo me daré una ducha y…

- Vaya, vaya, pero miren quien tenemos aquí,- Ay no y yo pensando que este diría terminaría estupendamente bien, esa inconfundible voz solo puede ser de Tomoka, me doy vuelta para comprobarlo, como lo suponía es Tomoka, pero no está sola, sino con todo su sequito de brujas, y por supuesto su idiota hermano.

- Ahora no estoy de humor para tus comentarios Osakada, lo que quieras decirme lo hablaremos mañana en la escuela- Me doy vuelta he intento irme lo más rápido de allí.

- No tan rápido Ryusaki- Me dice Hao- Quien te crees que eres para darnos la espalda, esto me lo dice agarrándome del brazo sin ninguna delicadeza y lanzándome al piso.

- Pero sigues siendo tan débil,- dice Tomoka- con un simple jaloncito y ya estás en el piso, claro estas en el lugar al que perteneces, nunca deberías levantarte de ahí,- claro cada insulto de ella va acompañado de un golpe, intento pararme pero ni ella ni sus amigas me lo permiten y Hao como siempre se dedica a vigilar que nadie lo vea. Pero no le voy a dar el gusto no voy a llorar ni a pedirle que dejen de golpearme, al fin y al cabo mi resistencia es mejor y lo único que espero es que no tenga muchos moretones, al menos en la cara no me han tocado, el miedo no se los permite, si son descubiertos lo más seguro es que los expulsen de la escuela.

- Quien anda ahí- escucho que preguntan desde lejos, con el mayor esfuerzo y rapidez que puedo me pongo de pie,

- Mas te vale que no digas nada o la próxima vez será peor. – Me dice Tomoka huyendo junto a su hermano y su sequito de brujas.

- Sakuno eres tu? – Por Dios pero si es Tesuka, seguro se va a enojar si me ve asi, pero no puedo evitarlo, a duras penas y logre levantarme, no creo que pueda llegar sola a casa.

- Te Tesuka y yo pu puedo explicarte,- mi voz suena entrecortada odio que suene así, pero qué más puedo hacer, de verdad estaba asustada, aunque no lo demostré ahora no puedo ocultarlo.

- No me digas que otra vez te golpearon esos imbéciles- me dice el con una preocupación y una rabia contenida- esta vez no lo dejare pasar mira como estas, casi ni puedes ponerte en pie, te llevare a casa, curaremos esas heridas y luego y luego..

- Y luego nada- le digo acercándome a él y abrazándolo- por favor Tesu no armemos un alboroto, me tomaron desprevenida, te prometo que tendré más cuidado, estaba cansada del entrenamiento y no puede evitarlo, pero esto no pasaba hace días de verdad.

- Saku pero es que esto no puede seguir, si tu abuela se entera,

- Ella no se va a enterar si ni tu ni yo le decimos nada, te prometo que si vuelve a pasar tendrás todo el derecho de hacer lo que creas más conveniente.

- De acuerdo,- me dice el con resignación- será la última vez que lo deje pasar ahora vamos a casa antes de que llegue tu abuela.

**Reviews**

**Hola a todas perdón de nuevo por la demora esta vez el capi me quedo un poco más largo, espero que les guste si es así dejen sus reviews y si no también déjenlos, nunca están de más las buenas críticas.**

**Estoy casi segura que ya saben quién es el entrenador de Saku, y aunque en este capi no nombre casi a Ryoma, igual el fic sigue siendo un RyoSaku.**

**Gracias a quienes continúan leyendo, a Anabel, a AnikaSukino 5d, sus reviews de verdad me animan a seguir la historia.**


	9. Odioso lunes

**CAPITULO 9**

**ODIOSO LUNES**

**14 DE ENERO**

**RYOMA**

Que pereza de nuevo ir a clases, definitivamente los lunes son el peor día de la semana, nada como estar en casa durmiendo o jugando tennis con el viejo. El fin de semana lo disfrute no solo porque no hubo escuela, sino porque no vi a Shioin, aunque casi no me deja tranquilo, cada media hora llamaba para saber que estaba haciendo o si estaba pensando en ella, es realmente intensa, como si no tuviera mejores cosas que hacer. Pero eso me pasa por fijarme primero en el cuerpo y no en la personalidad, bueno mientras me de lo que necesito sé que me puede servir, ya después veré la forma más rápida de dejarla, después de todo ninguna chica vale la pena, bueno en mi vida solo he conocido tres mujeres que son realmente diferentes, una, por supuesto es mi madre, la otra es mi prima Nanako, y por ultimo esta….

.- Ryoma a desayunar- escucho que me llama mi mama desde el primer piso-, y no te demores que ya se te hizo tarde para ir al colegio como siempre.

De verdad odio los lunes, son el día que más temprano entro, y por si fuera poco tengo la sensación de que olvide algo, y probablemente algo importante, pero qué más da soy yo, el gran Ryoma Echizen a mi todo me sale bien. Y como dijo mi madre mejor me apuro.

….

Vaya el salón está lleno, parece que solo faltaba yo…

Joven Echizen, y señorita Ryusaki espero no hayan olvidado el trabajo que debían hacer o de lo contrario ya saben lo que pasara.- ahora si el maestro me hizo sudar frio, olvide por completo el trabajo, seguro que ella me va a delatar, para desquitarse y no dejar que entre al equipo de tenis, después de todo mi novia le hace la vida imposible.

.- Aquí está el trabajo maestro espero sea de su agrado- ella lo hizo pero dudo que me haya incluido.

.- Y bien señorita lo hizo sola o su compañero le ayudo, porque por la cara que hizo el joven Echizen parece que lo hubiera olvidado- rayos parece que el maestro se dio cuenta.

.- Lo hicimos juntos maestro, él de verdad ayudo, además casi no tuvimos que buscar información, los dos conocemos bien la historia del tenis.- no puedo creer que dijera eso, se supone que se vengaría de Shioin y de mí, pero no lo hizo, supongo que ahora tendré que agradecerle.

.- Bueno me alegra oír eso, ahora comiencen con el examen, supongo que es bueno que les haya tocado de compañeros así los demás también aprenderán el idioma.

.- Supongo que tengo que agradecerte,- giro mi silla hacia ella- olvide por completo el trabajo- le sonrió seductoramente para convencerla, eso siempre funciona.

.- No TIENES por qué agradecer nada- sus palabras me sorprenden- no lo hice por ti, si entras o no al equipo me tiene muy sin cuidado, solo conozco muy bien al maestro y si no le decía que lo hicimos juntos, no nos hubiera dejado tranquilos el resto del año, además que probablemente nos hubiera tocado hacer juntos todos los trabajos y eso es lo que yo menos deseo y estoy segura tu tampoco lo deseas, después de todo soy solo la loca de Seigaku.

**SAKUNO**

No puedo creer que le haya dicho todo eso, pero la verdad ya no aguantaba más, recordar todo lo que he pasado por su culpa me hace querer odiarlo, además Tesuka me dijo que ya no debería dejar que me trataran mal, que estaba bien que ignorara algunos comentarios, pero que también debería defenderme. Lo mejor fue ver la cara que puso Echizen con mi respuesta, jajaja seguro no se lo esperaba pero quien se cree que es, aunque su sonrisa sea hermosa se bien que no es real, además no es que sea dirigida especialmente para mí, es el tipo de gesto que utiliza con todas las chicas y si piensa que soy como todas y que voy a caer rendida a sus pies está muy equivocado ya va a ver de lo que soy capaz

…

**19 DE ENERO**

De nuevo sábado, fue una semana bastante difícil, Hao y Tomoka no dejaron de molestarme, humillarme y porque no decirlo, golpearme, si hasta parece que Shioin los hubiera enviado con eso de que se han hecho muy buenos amigos, por poco y me lesionan, afortunadamente el entrenador llego y las cosas no llegaron muy lejos. Ahora lo importante es que debo concentrarme en mi entrenamiento ya no falta mucho para el partido y también se acerca una fecha muy especial para mí. Solo espero que hoy todo salga bien.

Hoy querido diario de nuevo voy a salir con Nana-chan y Tesuka, vamos a ir a entrenar, y aunque Nanako no es muy buena en este deporte le gusta ir y vernos entrenar, de vez en cuando juega, y no lo hace nada mal debo decir, claro que ella piensa lo contrario, somos tan parecidas.

También debo decirte diario que hoy no iremos solo los tres, Tesuka me dijo que había invitado a un amigo suyo de Alemania, no es que el chico sea de allá, sino más bien que se encontraron en ese viaje, incluso Tesuka me dijo que a este chico ya lo conocía, pero me dijo que sería sorpresa y que no me lo iba a decir hasta que lo viera. Por el momento te dejo diario y ya te contare como fue mi día.

**RYOMA**

Ya hoy es sábado de nuevo, esta semana fue un poco larga y porque no decirlo molesta, Shioin no se me despegaba para nada, gracias a Dios no está sentada junto a mí en las clases y si no ni quien la aguante, de verdad es intensa y esta semana lo estuvo aún más, no sé qué le pasa pero andaba de muy buen humor, me dijo que era porque había algo con lo que su hermano y sus amigos se divertían mucho, la verdad no me interesa, mientras me deje en paz por un rato por mi está bien, además que cuando está de buen humor es cuando mejor la pasamos juntos. Otra cosa que me está empezando a molestar es la actitud de mi compañera en el salón de clases, casi nunca habla a menos que los maestros la obliguen, cuando la miro y ella me mira parece que me odiara y además yo el gran Ryoma Echizen le doy las gracias por su ayuda con el trabajo que debíamos hacer y me responde como si no le importara, no se quien se cree que es pero si sigue con esa actitud se las va a ver conmigo, va a aprender que a mí nadie me ignora y mucho menos una chica.

**Reviews**

**Bueno aquí hay otro capi claro se que me demore mucho, pero espero que les guste, gracias por sus reviews, de verdad que asi si me animo a seguir escribiendo.**

**Gracias a Athe 78, Gabbap, , AnikaSukino 5d, juguito y a quienes aunque no dejen reviews igual leen el fic, nos leemos pronto espero.**


	10. Kintaro Tooyama

**CAPITULO 10**

**KINTARO TOOYAMA**

**NARRA SAKUNO**

De nuevo voy corriendo hacia las canchas, como cosa rara se me hizo tarde de nuevo, claro que si me pongo a pensarlo no fue mi culpa del todo, no es nada sencillo preparar la comida sola y además tuve que preparar para los cuatro, sé que ya me están esperando, los veo desde aquí aunque la verdad no reconozco a ese chico que esta con Nana-chan y Tezu-kun, a parte que esta de espaldas, solo veo que es un poco alto, aproximadamente debe medir 1,75m, se ve que es fuerte, y su cabello es rojizo , no es parecido al mío, pero tal parece que no le queda nada mal.

-Hola Saku- me saludan Nanako y Tesuka al tiempo mientras que el invitado voltea a verme.

-Hola a todos- digo yo- perdón por la tardanza.

-No te preocupes no hace mucho llegamos- me dice Tesu- mira te presento a Kintaro Tooyama, no sé si lo recuerdes pero creo que ya se habían visto o me equivoco?

-No, claro que no.- responde Tooyama-san - Por supuesto que nos conocemos, ella es la chica de las deliciosas bolas de arroz, de verdad no he vuelto a probar nada tan rico, recuerdo que estuviste en el torneo donde jugué un partido contra koshimae, sí, tú eres su amiga.

-Al escucharlo decir eso todo en mi cambia, mi sonrojo inicial gracias a su cumplido y la sonrisa que tenía. El saber que aún hay gente que me recuerda como la tonta chica que estaba siempre detrás de Echizen me pone muy mal.- NO SOY Y NUNCA FUI AMIGA DE ECHIZEN! –le respondo de una manera poco delicada, casi gritando y con una expresión de furia en mi rostro,- agradezco tu cumplido y que me recuerdes por mi comida, pero te agradecería que no volvieras a mencionar nunca más a Echizen en mi presencia y sobre todo NO digas que somos amigos.

-Vale ya entendí tema sensible, no hay problema. - dice el con una sonrisa en su rostro, parece que no se enojó por la forma en que le respondí- Mira que has cambiado bastante, ahora estas más alta y mucho más hermosa, y sin esas trenzas tu cabello luce mucho mejor. Tesuka no me dijiste que era una chica tan linda la que me ibas a presentar, aparte de ser la mejor cocinera del mundo.

-Claro que te lo dije- responde Tesuka- además te dije que ella es una persona MUY querida para mí, que no lo recuerdas?, te dije que jugaba muy bien al tennis, que yo mismo la entrene y es la mejor, incluso podría ganarte un partido.

-Tesu-chan no digas esas cosas- digo yo muy sonrojada,- no le hagas caso- le digo a Tooyama-san, -Tesuka exagera un poco las cosas, la verdad es que no juego tan bien como yo quisiera, en especial porque hay alguien que me gustaría mucho derrotar.

-Saku ya te hemos dicho muchas veces que no te menosprecies, tu eres muy buena jugando y aunque yo no soy una experta, sé que si mi tío y Tesu dicen que eres de las mejores es porque lo eres.- Esto me lo dice Nanako quien había estado muy callada, ella como siempre defendiéndome hasta de mi misma.

-Bueno la mejor forma de probar si lo que dicen es cierto o no es jugando,- esto lo dice Tooyama saltando de un lado para otro - así que ahora tu y yo tendremos un gran juego.- No puede ser, jugar contra él, este va a ser un partido bastante difícil, no sé por qué pero me dan muchos nervios, no por nada estuvo en Alemania junto a Tesuka, incluso jugaron juntos un torneo de dobles, el cual por supuesto ganaron, bueno lo más probable es que no pueda ganarle, pero si pondré mi mejor esfuerzo, espero que todo resulte bien, será una gran practica y sin espectadores.

…..

Son casi las diez de la mañana cuando inicia el partido, primero debíamos calentar, claro no cualquier calentamiento sino al estilo buchou, es decir, 50 vueltas a la cancha, y media hora más de ejercicios de calentamiento Tesuka siempre es muy estricto con respecto a esto, aparte que él será el árbitro y Nanako, bueno ella es mi animadora personal jejeje. Quedamos en que el partido seria a 3 sets, después de ese calentamiento y con mi pésimo estado físico, no creo que pudiera aguantar más, de verdad que me hacía mucha falta entrenar, hacerlo por mí misma no es lo mismo, no me exijo igual que cuando estoy con mi tío o con Tesu-chan.

.- No te preocupes Ryusaki- me dice Tooyama-san - seré suave contigo, veras que nos vamos a divertir mucho.

.-Si en verdad quieres que nos divirtamos Tooyama-san -le digo yo apuntándole con la raqueta y lista desde mi lado de la cancha- será mejor que des todo de ti, porque yo haré lo mismo, puede que sea una mujer y que no sea la mejor, pero te voy a demostrar de lo que soy capaz, y por favor no me llames Ryusaki, mi nombre es Sakuno.- Destesto que chicos de mi edad me llamen por mi apellido, eso me trae los peores recuerdos.

.- De acuerdo Saku- me dice el, entrando en confianza y con una sonrisa aún mayor en su rostro, mi respuesta en vez de enojarlo lo animo más,- y ya que no quieres formalismos, tú también llámame por mi nombre por favor.

.- Bien, si ya decidieron como llamarse el uno al otro, les parece si comenzamos el juego de una buena vez.- jejeje Tesuka sigue igual, nunca ha sido muy paciente que digamos.

…..

**NARRA RYOMA**

Me canse de estar sin hacer nada, voy a buscar al viejo para que vayamos a entrenar, me hace falta un buen contrincante para enfrentar, los chicos de la escuela no sirven para nada, de verdad si no mejoran su juego no creo que ganemos ningún torneo, y eso no lo voy a permitir.

.- Viejo dónde estás?- grito yo por toda la casa

.- Umh!- Responde el- porque tanto escándalo?, déjame descansar apenas son las diez.

.- Por eso- le respondo- YA son la diez de la mañana y tú sigues allí sin hacer nada, si mi mamá se da cuenta que estás perdiendo el tiempo otra vez, y que además estas mirando esas revistas ridículas, se va a enojar mucho.

.- No por favor Ryoma, no le digas nada a tu madre, hare lo que me pidas pero con mis revistas no.

.- De acuerdo eso quería escuchar,- le respondo con una sonrisa arrogante y arrojándole la raqueta en las manos- quiero que me lleves a las canchas callejeras que están en el centro, en las que solía practicar con el buchou, quiero tener un partido de verdad.

.- Esta bien, entre más grande eres, mas manipulador te has vuelto.

….

.- Y se puede saber por qué elegiste unas canchas tan lejos de casa, cuando hay muchas cerca?. Pregunta el viejo mientras conduce.

.- Porque las que están cerca siempre están ocupadas por aficionados que no saben jugar, además no sé porque te quejas si venimos en carro,- el viejo de verdad que es muy flojo, llevamos apenas una hora conduciendo, y aparte ya estamos por llegar. Claro que con tantas paradas que hizo, no es que sea muy temprano.

.- Además, quien te dice a ti hijo, que esas canchas no van a estar ocupadas hoy sábado? No has visto la hora acaso?

.- Se perfectamente que hora es, pero de esas canchas casi nadie sabe, quedan en un lugar bastante escondido, prácticamente los únicos que sabemos de su existencia somos Kunimitsu y yo.

.- Cuando dijiste que solías practicar con tu buchou allí, te referías a Tesuka?

.- Por supuesto que me refería a él, que otro buchou conoces- no sé qué le pasa, luce muy nervioso.

.- Solo espero que no estén ellos allí- dice el viejo muy bajito, casi para sí mismo.

.- Ellos?, a quienes te refieres?

.- Eh? No a nadie, solo estaba pensando en voz alta, no me pongas cuidado- no sé por qué pero esa respuesta no me convence últimamente anda muy raro, de verdad parece que escondiera algo.

…

Bien acabamos de llegar a las canchas, que molesto resulta cuando el viejo pervertido tiene razón, son casi las doce del mediodía y las canchas ya se encuentran ocupadas, aunque estamos algo lejos, logro distinguir a 2 de las personas que allí se encuentran, uno es Kunimitsu, a quien no me sorprende mucho encontrar aquí y el otro es un sujeto realmente molesto, contra el jugué un partido cuando los dos tan solo éramos unos principiantes para los demás, siempre me llamaba koshimae, claro no puedo negar que ha sido uno de los mejores contrincantes que he tenido.

Lo que realmente me sorprende no es encontrarlos a ellos aquí, sino ver que quien está jugando contra ese tonto es una chica, y no es cualquier chica, aunque no logro ver su cara, si sé que es la misma persona que encontré a la salida de mi casa con Nanako, esas piernas no las he podido olvidar desde aquella vez, y viendo como se le levanta la falda al hacer un saque, se ve mucho más atractiva que antes, además no juega nada mal, su saque, sus movimientos se parecen tanto a…

.- Hijo- me dice mi padre despertándome de mi ensoñación, no había notado que el también había bajado del carro y ya estaba junto a mí- lo mejor es que nos vayamos YA de aquí, como ves las canchas SI están ocupadas y no podremos jugar.

.- No creo que eso sea un problema viejo, conozco a quienes están jugando, seguro no tendrán problema en que nos acerquemos a ellos, tú también los conoces, al menos recordaras al buchou no? o es que ya estás tan viejo que no vez quienes están jugando?- le digo riéndome de él.

.- No estoy tan viejo, respeta a tu padre condenado muchacho y si quieres ir allá de acuerdo, pero necesito hacer una llamada primero, así que me esperas acá, no te puedes mover de este lugar, y mucho menos en dirección a esa cancha de acuerdo?- me dice muy serio.

.- De acuerdo viejo, no sé qué te pasa hoy, pero estás más raro de lo normal.

Mientras él se aleja puedo observar mucho mejor el juego, no estoy lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar quien va ganando, pero si se ve que está bastante parejo el partido, esa chica juega demasiado bien, aunque se nota que ya está un poco cansada, no responde las pelotas con la misma fuerza que hace un rato. Nunca vi a ninguna mujer que jugara de esa manera y mucho menos que se viera tan atractiva mientras lo hacía, pocas veces he visto a Shioin jugar, pero con eso me doy cuenta que ella no podría llegar si quiera a anotarle un punto a esta chica, no es que Shioin no sepa jugar, pero en definitiva, le falta mucho entrenamiento, técnica y sobre todo resistencia y dedicación.

.- Bien ya podemos ir,- me dice el viejo ya de vuelta y guardando su celular en el bolsillo- pero antes Ryoma trae las pelotas que se quedaron en el carro.- No le respondo nada, solo hago lo que él me dijo, entre más rápido vaya mucho mejor, así podré estar cerca de esa chica y conocerla al fin.

…**.**

**NARRA SAKUNO**

El partido está realmente muy entretenido, la estoy pasando de lo mejor. Como era de suponerse voy perdiendo, pero no por mucho. A Kintaro-chan no le está resultando fácil derrotarme, de hecho creo que si no se hubiera confiado tanto de que podría ganarme y me hubiera tomado más en serio, el partido hubiera terminado hace mucho.

El primer set quedo 6-2 ganando Kintaro, en este set no jugo enserio, pensó que yo era tan solo una principiante, pero no es así, y la razón de ese marcador es que me gusta dejar que mi contrincante se confié, y así poder conocer su técnica, claro esto solo con jugadores que se lo buenos que son. Con Shioin las cosas serán muy diferentes.

El segundo set lo gane yo 6-4, en parte porque él me dio ventaja, aunque lo niegue y en parte porque puse mi mayor esfuerzo y utilice las técnicas que tanto mi tío como Tesuka me enseñaron.

Y este tercer set, bueno me avergüenza decirlo pero la verdad voy perdiendo y por mucho; no he logrado anotarle ni siquiera un punto, mi condición física no da para tanto, y el haber utilizado tanta energía en el segundo set, me dejo realmente agotada, ni siquiera he podido anotar puntos con mi saque.

No entiendo por qué pero desde hace un rato me siento un poco rara, como si alguien nos estuviera observando, sé que es mi imaginación, pero esa sensación solo aparece con una persona.

.- Bueno es hora de que el partido termine, Sakuno nos vamos ahora mismo,- no entiendo porque dice esto Tesuka, es decir voy mal en este set, pero es peor humillación que no me deje terminar el juego,

.- Tesu- le digo yo con la voz entrecortada y buscando un poco de aire- no voy muy bien en este set pero yo se que puedo al menos terminar el partido, por favor déjame hacerlo.

.- Si Tesuka,- dice Kintaro- el partido está realmente entretenido, solo déjala que tome un poco de agua y veras que podemos seguir jugando, yo me estoy divirtiendo muchísimo, nunca he visto a ninguna mujer jugar como ella, me recuerda a….

.- No es porque dude de tus capacidades Saku,- dice Tesu-chan interrumpiendo a Kintaro-chan y entrando en la cancha - pero créeme el partido debe terminar AHORA mismo, es lo más conveniente para ti- esto me lo dijo concentrando su penetrante mirada en mí, no hizo falta que dijera nada más, su mirada me lo dijo todo, desde hace mucho que no necesitamos tantas palabras para entendernos el uno al otro.

.- De acuerdo, -le respondo yo, ahora comprendo porque me sentí tan rara hace un rato - lo siento mucho -dirijo ahora mi mirada a Tooyama,- te parece Kintaro-chan si otro día continuamos el partido, ahora lo mejor es que nos vayamos lo más pronto posible de aquí.

.- Bien,- me dice el- no estoy muy conforme con eso, no entiendo porque debemos irnos, pero espero me lo recompenses de alguna manera.

.- Claro que sí,- le digo yo con una sonrisa, mientras recojo mis cosas- y sé de qué manera, vamos todos a almorzar les parece, yo prepare comida para los cuatro, podemos ir al parque que está aquí cerca.

.- Tu, tu, tu, tu, preparaste comida? Como esas deliciosas bolas de arroz? Sí, vamos de una vez, pero que están esperando, apresúrense -nos dice Kintaro-chan brincando de un lado a otro.

.- Entonces, vamos todos al parque, y a disfrutar de la deliciosa comida de Saku- dice Nana-chan tomando del brazo a Tesuka y empezando la marcha.

…**..**

**Reviews**

**Bueno aquí hay otro capi este quedo mucho más largo que los anteriores y sobre todo que lo subí bastante rápido jejeje, espero sea de su agrado, cualquier duda o comentario con gusto la responderé. Gracias por leerme, de verdad que sin sus reviews esta historia seguiría solo en mi cabeza.**

**Gracias a **

**-Guest, me alegro que te siga gustando el fic y si yo espero lo mismo jejeje, van a aprender que Saku es la mejor.**

**-Yiemvi Shiraiwa, me parece genial que estes leyendo mi fic, eso es lo que espero que muchas más personas lo lean y sobre todo que les guste. Ryoma es en definitiva un tonto, pero sobre todo muy despistado, ya vas a saber porque.**

**-teddy-sama, creo que con lo que paso en este capi te deben dar más ganas de golpearlo, incluso a mí también me pasa jejeje, claro que no necesitamos golpearlo para que sufra cierto? O tu que dices de los celos?**

**-AnikaSukino 5d, jejeje ten paciencia por favor, ya pronto voy a decir porque Saku lo odia tanto, por eso voy corriendo rápido en el tiempo dentro del fic, para decirlo necesito primero que Saku y Shioin tengan su partido, que el tonto de Ryoma se dé cuenta de cuánto vale nuestra querida Saku.**

**-SaKuRiMo0n, espero que este capi también te guste, y espero seguir contando contigo en este fic, la verdad es que la ignorada de Saku hacia a Ryoma va a seguir por un tiempito. Claro que igual van a estar juntos, además siendo compañeros de asiento cualquier cosa puede pasar.**


	11. Conversacion

**CAPITULO 11**

**CONVERSACIÓN**

**NARRA RYOMA**

No entiendo porque pero justo cuando empezamos a acércanos con mi padre ellos se fueron. No logre ver el rostro de esa chica, pero de lo que si estoy seguro es que pronto la voy a conocer y quiéralo o no Nanako me va ayudar. Por lo pronto, esta noche cuando estemos en casa, mi prima me tendrá que decir lo que necesito saber de ella.

.- Enano- me dice mi padre- te piensas quedar pensativo todo el día o vamos a jugar, las canchas ya están libres por si no lo notas, o a quien le falla la vista es a ti- me dice el soltando sonora carcajada, claro es su venganza por lo de hace rato, incluso lo veo más relajado.

.- Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames enano. De hecho por si no lo has notado ahora soy incluso un poco más alto que tú, así que el enano es otro, yo mido 1.80mts, y tú viejo a duras penas y llegas al 1.75mts.- ja como siempre logro salirme con la mía y búrlame de él.

Después de un rato de seguir discutiendo con él, finalmente comenzamos el juego.

….

Al fin es de noche y estoy en casa, hace mucho tiempo no ansiaba tanto estar en casa, necesito encontrar a Nanako pronto, espero que no se haya dormido.

Jugar con el viejo siempre es agotador, jugamos durante varias horas, y después fuimos a cenar, donde por supuesto también fue una guerra, de quien comía más rápido, lógicamente yo gane y el viejo tuvo que pagar.

.- Madre- le digo entrando en la cocina- sabes donde esta Nanako?.

.- Sí,- me responde ella- está en su habitación descansando.

.-Gracias madre- sé que es increíble que yo de las gracias, rara vez lo hago, pero mi madre es una mujer muy especial y ella de verdad se ha ganado mi respeto, no como el viejo degenerado.

…..

.- Nanako- le digo yo entrando a su habitación, nuestras habitaciones son muy parecidas, solo que la mía es mucho más grande.

.- Dime primo- me responde ella sentándose en la cama. Desde que me fui a Estados Unidos nuestra relación ha cambiado mucho, ella ahora es mucho más distante, no sé si será por ese noviecito suyo que todavía no me dice quién es, yo no le he hecho nada malo.

.- Te quería preguntar- le respondo yo tomando la silla de su pequeño escritorio y sentándome frente a ella- acerca de una chica que he visto solo dos veces y una de ellas ha sido junto a ti.

.- No sé a quién te refieres Ryoma

.- Sé que si lo sabes, hace unos días la vi a fuera de la casa contigo y con quien me imagino es tu novio, a quien por cierto no me has presentado, no me has dicho ni su nombre, y hoy también los vi, estaban en las canchas callejeras, junto a mi ex buchou y el tonto que jugo conmigo en un torneo, no sé si tú estabas allí, pues no te vi, pero debes saber de quién hablo, o me equivoco?

.- No, no te equivocas. Sé a quién te refieres pero no veo cuál es tu interés por ella cuando ya tienes una novia, y si no te he hablado acerca de mi novio es porque nunca me has preguntado por el.- No entiendo porque Nanako me responde de esta manera, es como si estuviera evadiendo mi pregunta, además parece muy molesta conmigo. Tiene razón en que nunca he preguntado por su novio, pero no es para tanto, de todas formas no se va a escapar de mi interrogatorio.

.- Tienes razón con respecto a tu novio, pero no es tarde y quiero saber, quien es el, donde se conocieron, cuanto llevan juntos, bueno ya sabes todo eso. Y con respecto a la chica, bueno después te diré mis razones, solo quiero que me digas quien es, su nombre, donde vive, como se llama, a que escuela va.

.- Son muchas preguntas no crees?- me dice ella un poco más relajada y con una sonrisa, Nanako siempre ha sido así, sin importar si está enojada o no siempre tiene una respuesta agradable para todo y para todos, por eso es tan sencillo y me gusta tanto hablar con ella.- Acerca de aquella chica que me preguntas no te puedo decir mucho, y respecto a mi novio, si de verdad te interesa y no es solo por intentar convencerme, te contare.

.- Si me interesa saber de tu novio- se lo digo de una manera muy seria y sincera, nunca me ha gustado meterme en la vida de los demás, pero Nanako es mi prima, es mi familia.- Quiero saber si en verdad vale la pena, bien sabes que eres como una hermana, tú y mi madre son muy importantes para mí, claro tienes prohibido repetir esto último.

.- Me alegra que me digas esas cosas, parece que si has cambiado mucho, aunque a simple vista no se note, claro con respecto a las chicas en "general" te noto bastante diferente. A mi novio ya lo conoces Ryoma, sé que te va a sorprender mucho cuando sepas quien es.

.- Dime ya quien es- le digo perdiendo la paciencia.

.- Eres muy impaciente.- me dice con una sonrisa en su cara, casi riéndose de mi.- Mira, mi novio es precisamente tu ex buchou, Tesuka Kunimitzu, lo conocí obviamente en uno de los torneos a los que asistí para verte. Había unos chicos de otro equipo molestándome, y él me defendió de ellos. No lo volví a ver hasta que te fuiste a Estados Unidos, el vino para preguntar por ti, para saber cómo estabas. Claro que no era el único que venía, había otra chica de tu escuela que también pasaba muy seguido por aquí, de hecho gracias a ella Tesuka y yo nos hicimos muy buenos amigos y empezamos a salir juntos. Quieres que te diga quién es esa chica?

.- No gracias,- le respondo con una mueca de irritación, se perfectamente quien es, no puede ser otra que esa chiquilla gritona y fastidiosa, que aun ahora sigue siendo irritable.- Aun no puedo creer que tu seas novia del buchou, son muy diferentes.

.- En efecto, lo somos; pero ya sabes lo que dicen, polos opuestos se atraen, o si no dime porque andas con esa ruidosa e intensa novia, no la conozco físicamente, pero con las veces que he contestado el teléfono cuando te llama, me doy cuenta de cómo es.

.- No estamos hablando de Shioin, te agradecería no la invocaras- le digo con un poco de molestia- y no pienses cosas que no son, pero parece que tuviera cámaras por todos lados, siempre que se habla de ella, llama o aparece, hoy me llamo al menos unas 10 veces mientras estaba con el viejo.

.- Lo vez, polos opuestos, tu siempre has sido muy callado y solitario, nunca te gusto la gente encimosa, y habladora, pero bueno tal vez me equivoque, o quien se equivocó eligiendo fuiste tú?. Pero si no quieres hablar de ella está bien, solo respóndeme una cosa con sinceridad, que fue lo que viste el ella?.

.- La verdad, lo que me gusto de ella fue su cuerpo, tiene un cuerpo muy bien formado, y también le gusta el tennis.

.- Lo imagine, no son razones de peso para escoger a alguien. Imagino que te haces una idea de porque me enamore de Tesuka, no?- Yo solo asiento con la cabeza, a pesar de que como buchou era muy estricto, siempre fue muy protector y muy popular con las chica.- él es un hombre increíble, en muchos sentidos se parece a ti, su pasión por el tennis, lo reservado que es, rara vez ríe de verdad, pero cuando está conmigo es diferente, es muy amable, tierno, cariñoso, detallista, es un hombre sincero y fuerte, en todos los sentidos, tiene un gran carácter….

.- Bueno ya, solo quería saber quién era tu novio, y debo admitir que siendo el buchou me deja más tranquilo, pero no necesito que me enumeres todas sus virtudes, eso no es nada agradable. Ahora comprendo porque estabas hoy allí, no era solo por la chica.

.- No, no era solo por ella. Y con respecto a eso, debo decirte que no creo que te quiera conocer, ahora tiene muchos asuntos que atender, y si de verdad te interesa tanto saber solo te puedo decir que es mi mejor amiga, que me apoyo mientras ustedes estuvieron fuera, que incluso cuido de mi cuando me resfriaba, que no dejare que le hagas daño y que….

.- Stop, respira un poco Nanako, no sé por qué dices que le hare daño, esa no es mi intención.

.- A no?- me pregunta Nanako levantando una ceja- entonces cuál es tu intención. No me digas que es porque juega al tennis, porque si mencionaste el encuentro de la otra vez, es que ya te habías fijado en ella y aun no sabías que jugaba tennis, y hoy, que llamo tu atención eso? Que juega bien? porque en eso si tienes razón, ella es la mejor jugadora de su edad, incluso creo que supera a muchas más chicas de edades superiores. Pero como ya te lo dije, no voy a dejar que le hagas daño, sin importar lo que digas, ella es diferente al tipo de chicas que estás acostumbrado, ella no es como las otras, su carácter, su personalidad, las cosas por las que ha pasado, la hacen una muy buena mujer y lo siento primo, pero hasta que no me demuestres lo contrario, yo creo que tu no la mereces.

.- Porque te exaltas de esa manera?, ya te dije que no le quiero hacer daño, tienes razón la primera vez que la vi, no vi a una jugadora de tennis yo vi, yo vi- diablos no le puedo decir que en lo primero que me fije fue en sus piernas, en su cuerpo y que aun ahora lo sigo haciendo, aunque sé que hay algo más, pero no logro descubrir que es.- bueno no importa lo que vi, te demostrare que no la tienes porque defender de mí, y si no me quieres ayudar a saber quién es, de acuerdo al menos dime si la conozco, si ya la he visto antes.

.- ¡ay Ryoma!, de verdad te noto muy interesado en ella, y sí, si la conoces, su rostro ya lo has visto y muchas veces, no te diré mas de ella, así que si no hay otro tema, déjame descansar por favor.

.- Descansa Nanako, y te prometo que la voy a encontrar, ya sabes que los retos entre más difíciles más me gustan.

**NARRA SAKUNO**

**19 de enero**

De nuevo estoy aquí escribiéndote querido diario, fue un día realmente agotador, la pase muy bien con mis amigos, debo decirte que Kintaro-chan es muy divertido y amable, de verdad es muy fácil hacerse amiga de él, siempre está elogiando mi comida, y jugar contra él fue realmente reconfortante, hace mucho tiempo no me sentía así de bien, de feliz.

Y no te he dicho lo mejor, Kintaro-chan va a ingresar a mi escuela, este martes es su primer día, al fin voy a tener un amigo allí, no espero que él se la pase conmigo y me defienda de esos abusadores, de hecho es algo que no planeo decirle, lo único que espero es que siga siendo mi amigo, en ese lugar nadie me ve con buenos ojos y tal vez hagan que su opinión acerca de mi cambie. Si así fuera, me quedaría de nuevo sola.

Ya te he contado lo bueno de mi día, pero no lo malo. Hoy tuvimos que salir corriendo de las canchas de tennis, literalmente hablando. Mi tío llamo a Nana-chan y le dijo que él y Echizen estaban en el mismo lugar que nosotros, ella se lo dijo a Tesuka y el detuvo el juego, salimos de allí sin terminar el partido, no quería que Echizen me viera, no puede saber quién soy, ni como juego al tennis, al menos no todavía, no hasta que humille a su tonta novia y la haga pagar por todas las cosas que me ha hecho.

Por ahora iré a descansar, gracias a Dios no tengo trabajos que hacer, así que mañana lo único que hare será dormir.

…**..**

**Reviews**

**Gracias por sus reviews, y también a las personas que recién empiezan a leer este fic. Me agrada saber que la historia gusta **

**Gracias a **

**-AnikaSukino 5d, tienes razón Ryoma es un completo tonto y con respecto a kin-chan te equivocas un poco jejeje, pero no te puedo adelantar nada. Cuídate y espero que este capi te haya gustado y que sigas leyendo.**

**-SaKuRiMo0n,jejeje si ahora con kintaro las cosas van a cambiar y Ryoma va a sufrir un poco por despistado. Espero que este capi te guste y te divierta igual, no se si estoy dejando muy largos los capítulos pero espero que igual sean entretenidos.**

**-sakurai 45, aquí está la conti, espero que te guste este capitulo y que sigas leyendo, espero tus comentarios.**

** .gomez, todavía no estoy muy segura que kin-chan vaya a ser un rival, pero no te puedo adelantar nada, lo que si es que Ryoma no va a estar nada feliz con eso jejeje. Espero que sigas leyendo y disfrutes el fic.**


End file.
